


Bigotry

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Conflict, Daylighter Simon Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of sleep, I'm currently obsessed, Idiots in Love, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortal Simon Lewis, Immortality, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Simon Lewis, Racism, Simon Lewis dessrves nice things, Strong Isabelle Lightwood, They are All in Love, Vampire Simon Lewis, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: Racism. An Issue Magnus and Alec, and Simon and Izzy have to deal with.Homophobia. An issue only Magnus and Alec have to deal with.(My English teacher would give me 0 points for this bad summary and I would deserve it.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	1. Sizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a native, I learned English at school and through watching Supernatural. In conclusion, my English is going to have a lot of grammar mistakes. If you find one tell me.
> 
> Also this is my 4rd Malec/ Shadowhunter fanfic in one week, I am truly obsessed.
> 
> Oh and TRIGGER WARNING: Slurs, insulting and swearing

Simon and Isabelle.

Magnus and Alexander.

Downworlder and Shadowhunter.

Immortal and Mortal.

Two couples, same problems. 

Isabelle and Simon were in the training room, working on Simon's fighting skills, in which you could definitely see major improvements, but he still wasn't a match for Izzy, Vamp-speed or not.

"If you continue being so sloppy, you'll not even defeat me when we're in our 90's" Izzy teased her boyfriend. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure when we're in our 90's I'll still have amazing joints and not a crooked back" Simon answered jokingly, quickly realized the mistake he did, dropped his weapons and grabbed her gently by her shoulders. "Shit, I'm sorry Izzy I didn't mean to offend you. As usual, I didn't think before I opened my mouth" he said. He couldn't see her complete face, cause she was looking down, but he could tell that she was sad. 

"It's fine Simon, it's not really your fault that you're a Vampire." she said, trying to brush of the sadness in her voice and added a "We should stop for today".

As soon as they left the training room, people, other Shadowhunters looked at them an started whispering, apparently forgetting that Simon's hearing is increased. 

> _》Look, there they are...《_
> 
> _》I can't believe that another Lightwood is sharing the bed with a downworlder...《_
> 
> _》I'm sure that this slut doing everything else than training with that abomination《_

It was the slur, not the abomination one, that made Simon's blood boil. He went towards that guy who just insulted his girlfriend pushed him and asked "What did you just call her?!"

Izzy went between them, frowned at Simon and clearly didn't understand what was going on. "Simon what the hell?!" she asked. He points at that guy, who suddenly became pale and said: "This son of a bitch just called you a slut" he then pointed to another woman "and she just told her bff that she can't believe that another Lightwood is sharing the bed with a downworlder" he continued. "They're all talking shit about you Isabelle!"

Izzy smiled, and than, probably as an act of protest kissed Simon infront of those people who were just shaming her for her relationship with Simon. Then she said in the most professional voice: "I'm thankful that you told me this Mr Lewis, I'm going to handle it from here on. You're dismissed for today." Simon smiled, knowing damn well that those idiot are in big trouble now and went back home.

_**Later in the evening** _

They are cuddling, half watching the TV, half being lost in their thoughts. "Simon, I've been thinking..." Izzy breaks the silence. 

"Thinking about what?" Simon asks.

"About this whole _You're a Immortal and I am not_ issue and I think I've found a solution." she explains and Simon is curious. "You did?" 

"Yes. What if ... Ok this is going to sound crazy but if you turn me into a vampire. I would be immortal too and-" before she could continue, Simon cuts her off. "Ok I'm going to stop you right there. No I'm not going to turn you into a Vamp. Y'know what that means if I would do that right? It means that I would have to _kill you._ And that's not going to happen, I love you too much for that."

"If being killed is the only way being together with you all eternity, than I'm willing to pay the price." 

"But I am not. Besides, you just became the Head of the Institute. If you'd be bitten now, all those years of hard work would be gone for nothing." Simon argues.

"Oh you mean that Institute that just talked shit about me and my personal life cause I'm dating a very cute vamp? Yeah it would be a bummer not being part of them anymore amiright?" The Irony was hard to ignore. 

"Y'know who also used to be the head of the Institute while dating a Downworlder? Alec. I'm pretty sure that he had even worse confrontations since he dates a guy as a guy. But did he quit? No, he didn't, he's also not a vampire, no, actually he's now the inquistor. If you're not listening to me, take your brother as a rolemodel. Also I'm pretty sure he and your other brothers would kill me if you'd suddenly be a vampire."

He cups her face with his hands. "Besides, you showed them who their boss is. If you'd quit now, they'll get exactly what they want. But if you stay there, you can still kick their ass if they being bigoted again. I mean, after all you are Isabelle Lightwood. " Izzy smiles. "What on earth did I do, to deserve you?" she asks and kisses him. "Ehm, well you did let two random dudes kidnap me" Simon answers jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did you find a (grammar) mistake?  
> Next Chapter: MALEC♡♡


	2. Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING  
> Homophobia, F-Slur (the one that rhymes to maggot), sexuality shaming.  
> If you're sensitive towards this kind of language, please BY THE ANGEL don't read it.
> 
> But don't worry, there is also some Fluff.
> 
> Also, Ehm grammar/spelling mistakes incoming (sorry guys I'm from Germany)

Magnus and Alexander.

Simon ans Isabelle.

Downworlder and Shadowhunter.

Immortal and Mortal.

Two couples, same problems. 

Well Magnus and Alec have another problem. They are both male. Obviously, they don't see this as a problem neither do their the family and friends ( most of the time they actually forget that homophobia exists). But for some people this is a problem. And Alec may or may not work with those kind of people. 

As the Inquisitior, Alec has a lot of meetings with the heads of the Institutes, and everytime their is a Clave anniversary he is an important guest to those. And as if his Job isn't already stressful enough, one of those anniversary is this evening. When his secretary told him, he just sighed. 

"You really don't like Partys, do you?" Magnus teases him. "The only Party I enjoyed from the beginning until the end was my wedding" Alec says while taking of his work clothes. "Which wedding?" wants Magnus to know. Alec smiled. "The one were I actually got married" he answers and places a kiss on his husband's cheekbone. "Besides, I thought we agreed that we only talk about the other wedding when we talk about our first Kiss"

They continue getting ready when Magnus remembers that he doesn't know the occasion of the anniversary. "Honestly I didn't even bother to remember" Alec confesses what makes Magnus giggle.

Alec grabs his usual suit when he gets stopped. "I thought we should try something different this time. What about a partner look?" Magnus asks and before Alec could say something he continues "Don't worry, it'll not be too much. I combined your t _oo-lessnes_ with my _too-muchness_ and" he snaps his fingers and two red suits appear. The collar, vest and the tie are white and the collar and the tie have some diamonds as details. "Aaand?" Magnus asks hopeful. Alec smiles, he never questions Magnus's fashion sense. "I love it" he answers and begins to put it on. 

When they're both dressed up, Alec can't take his eyes of his husband. Magnus noticed Alec's stares and asks "do you like what you see" in his usual charming voice. "You look magnificent" Alec whispers and pulls Magnus into a Kiss. Before they portal to the location Magnus snaps his fingers and colours a part of his hair red, so it'll match their suit. 

They are one of the first, which is something Magnus insisted on. "If you'd be late people will think that they don't matter to you. And disinterest is something you are not allowed to show as the Inquisitior." he once lectioned him.

Every head of an institute of the United States are invited, including Isabelle who surprisingly showed up with Jace instead of Simon. When the four them see each other they instantly hug each other. Since they don't leave in the same city, they don't see each other that often. "What are you doing here?" Alec asks Jace after a very tight hug. "It's also good to see you too" he answers jokingly. "Lewis couldn't come and since I didn't want that my little sister has to come alone, I came with her"

"Where is your better half then?" Magnus asks Izzy. "He really wanted to come but he has a meeting with a producer that he couldn't reschedule" she answers. After a little talk, an old Lady, who is the host of this anniversary comes to Alec. "Ah Mr. Inquisitior, it's so nice to see you." she greets him and shakes his hand. "It's nice to see you too Mrs Warren. How thoughtful of you to host this important anniversary." Alec still doesn't remember what this anniversary is about. "Oh you're such a charm Mr Inquisitior. It's my honour to celebrate Alastair Crowley's 150th Birthday. I thought, as the Inquisitior you could maybe say a couple of words about him?" _Shit_ Alec thought _I have absolutely no idea who that guy was again._

"It would be my absolute honour, but are you sure that I should do that. I do think that this honour should go to the host. I you want me to say something I could announce your speech instead." Mrs Warren blushes as if somebody complemented her for the first time. "You would do that?" she asks.

"Absolutely." She thanks him and leaves to welcome other guests, and Alec turns back to his family. Jace laughs. "You have no idea who Alastair Crowley is amiright?" he asks, still laughing. "Absolutely no clue" Alec confesses. "But Alexander, you should know that, Alastair Crowley was an important Person in the Shadowhunter History." Magnus says and Izzy agrees "I can't believe that you, the Inquisitior don't know who Alastair Crowley is." She shakes her head and before Magnus and Izzy could continue telling him how unforgivable it is to not know this Alastair-guy, Mrs Warren comes back with another man on her side. "Mr Inquisitior, I want you to meet my husband Ed Warren, the new head of the Austin Institute. Ed, the Inquisitior lets me to hold a little speech about Alastair Crowley." Mr. Warren shakes Alec's hand and says: "That's very kind of you Mr. Lightwood, Lorraine is kinda obsessed with Alastair Crowley."

"It's Lightwood-Bane" Alec corrects Warren, who then frowns. "And it's the least I could do, she is atleast the host of this thoughtful anniversary." Alec still doesn't know who Alastair Crowley is.

"So who are you with?" Mrs Warren asks. "Oh, my apologies, I should have introduced them earlier. My siblings, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, she is also the head of the New York Institute. And my husband, Magnus Bane-Lightwood, high Warlock of Brooklyn and Alicante." Alec couldn't help but to sound proud, but his mood changes quickly when Ed Warren asks "husband?". 

"Yes Husband. Do you have a problem with that?" Alec asks. 

"The Inquisitior is a _faggot_?"

Other than the word stabbing Alec's heart and hurting Magnus's stomach, the whole attention of all the other guests belongs to them.

"What did you just call him?" Jace asks angrily, his body-language going into an attack-modus. "What did you just called my brother?" he repeats impatiently. 

Warren looks at Jace and says: "I called him a faggot." 

There was it again, the pain in heart and stomach. 

Jace is ready to punch Warren but Magnus says: "Jace calm down and let the gentleman say what he thinks" and Alec ads an "Please stay outta this Jace."

Jace reluctantly listens to him, taking a couple of steps backwords and pushing Izzy with him, who looks like she's about to commit murder. 

"Yes take your dogs back you fucking gay fag. Who allowed a guy like you to become our Inquisitior?" He spits infront of Alec's shoes. "And as if it's not bad enough that a man keeps your bed warm, it's also a downworlder. How the hell do you want to protect us from demon blooded creatures if you're on your knees for one?" Every word feels like a punch and Alec just feels defeated. 

He then faces Magnus, who just smiles. "And you... how do you have the audacity to come into a room full of nephilim? Wasn't the seducement of one Shadowhunter not enough." Warren spits again, but this time in Magnus's face. He crossed a line. Insulting Alec hurted, but spitting into his husbands face...This is the moment where Alec has to put an end to this tantrum. "Enough" he says, and as an act protest and making sure that Magnus knows that Alec loves him no matter what, he kisses him infront of everyone. Magnus then nods lightly, telling him that he knows. Alec then says with the most professional voice: "Mr. Warren, I'm glad that you voiced your opinion, and as the Inquisitior I have to unfortunately tell you, that you're no longer the head of the Austin Institute. Bigotry is something the Clave will not tolerate, but you also assaulted an innocent downworlder for no particular reason then humiliation. And may I remind you, that it was Magnus Bane-Lightwood who closed the rift above Idris with a selfless act of willingly going to Edom, eventhough he just got engaged? Anyways" he turns to every other guest "if I hear of any kind of bigotry again, consequences will follow. As warriors who fight in the name of the Angel, we need to remind ourselves that we are not above any kind of different being. That's the only way of spreading equality. And while I'm already speaking, Mrs. Warren who was kind enough to host the 150th birthday of Alastair Crowley, will now tell us a little bit about this important Person of the Shadowhunter history. A big round of applause." 

He holds Magnus's hand, grabs Izzy and Jace and says: "Come on, let us not stay longer than necessary."

Magnus opens a portal for Izzy and Jace and before they go through Izzy hugs them. "Just forget his stupid words, he's an idiot who has no idea what he's talking about."

"It's fine Iz, it really is" 

It's not, his words have burned themselves into Alec's brain. Jace looks at him and he knows that Alec is in pain. They hug each other and Jace whispers quietly so that only Alec can hear him "I know you're hurt, and if you need to talk about it, I'm always here for you."

"I know. Parabatai, remember?" Alec answers.

When they leave, Magnus portals them into their apartment . After a couple moments of silence Magnus says: "I am so sorry Alexander." 

"There is nothing you have to be sorry of." Alec assures him. He then breaks down and starts to cry, Magnus comes over and hugs him tightly. "His words, they still hurt so much" he sobs.

"I know, they were really hurtful." 

"How can people be against love?" Alec is fully aware that he sounds like a child complaining. 

"It's not about love, it's about progress. They just don't want that their perfect version of the world to change because they can't handle change." he says while wiping the tears of Alec's face away. "Alexander you are not the problem, we are not the problem, they are."

Alec is angry. "Why the fuck am I crying. We haven't done something wrong, you are not wrong, and I've fired him. I shouldn't cry"

"You cry cause those words still hurt no matter what. I'm centuries old, I've been called far more worse things but they still hurt me too. It's perfectly fine to be sad."

Alec looks in the eyes of the man that he loves. "You are so wonderful... how could people not like you?"

"It doesn't matter that they don't like me, all that matters that you do."

"Aku Cinta Kamu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it's nearly 3am but i hope you like it.  
> If you found a (grammar) mistake, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> And? Did you find a (grammar) mistake?  
> Next Chapter: MALEC♡♡


End file.
